Opposition
by NovaIce
Summary: Written like a biography, this is something I did on the top of my head -kinda-. One shot. Only took a few hours to type. Rated M. Mature.
1. Darkness

**Author's Note:** Look, this is going to be WAY different. If you like it, let me know. Any characters I create are my own. Anything Silent Hill related belongs to Team Silent. Keep in mind that this is more out of character if anything.

**Darkness**

No one said life was easy, if they told you that, then they were wrong. We can make lives easier for ourselves by placing more effort into it, but accepting the challenges and struggling to move forward can be just that. Difficult. My tale isn't a happy one, but it doesn't mean it's a sad one either. Hey, I said life isn't easy. I am here to bring hope. Not to lecture you on views of philosophy here.

Paying tribute to something that happened more than ten years ago can be hard, but I want to share all that I know before I forget. Where should I start...? Ah... I know. Yes... this should do well. I was only ten years old when my adoptive Father Dave had decided to kill himself. Shot himself in the head. Something that was long coming in a complicated relationship that was going on between him and my Mom.

If this is where it "truly" started, I am going to be honest. I don't know if it did. Hell, the memories and feelings are fading away. I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't deem this important in my life. Now, when my Dad had pulled such a stunt, it devastated the whole family I was with, it was like ripping everyone apart from the inside- out. I even witnessed a change in my Mom I was never expecting.

I never paid attention to my own needs during this time. Nor would I want to go into detail of what happened. At least not yet. I saw it as this: I was only ten years old and my mom needed support. So I did what every family member or child would do. Even if I didn't understand the situation fully, I supported my mom all that I could. I poured my heart and efforts into making sure she would be ok. I wish from the long run, she would have returned the favor.

Sadly, my Mom never did.

My Mom got remarried almost five months after Dave had committed suicide. I was confused, hateful. Something I would never process until the years passed by and continuing on through what I called my damn life. Again, it wasn't pleasant, but I was holding on to hope for if not me, for others around me. To make a better future. This is all I was ever wanting. It wouldn't be until several years later that I discovered I wasn't alone feeling the way I was. Resentful. I was falling into a Darkness...

It only took a matter of another year that followed that I started having those "thoughts". Something that I knew I would regret, but knowing I was growing to be a teenager... it couldn't be helped. My Mom never sent me to counseling and I felt as though I needed help. Where was I to get this? Certainly my family wasn't an option.


	2. Redemption

**Author's Note:** Look, this is going to be WAY different. If you like it, let me know. Any characters I create are my own. Anything Silent Hill related belongs to Team Silent. Keep in mind that this is more out of character if anything.

**Redemption**

The age of twelve must have been the worst for me. We had moved to a different state all together right when the marriage had happened. Even if my family wasn't well knit by now. I knew something about all this was wrong. I started to feel more resent, regret and even revenge against my family. This meaning I was trying to adapt to someone who apparently didn't think of those around them.

All right, make that two.

Who else were to blame? I was starting to blame both my Step-Dad and Mom. I hated them in fact something I would never thought possible all my years. I was struggling. I reached out to my new teachers who had NO idea who I was for some sort of answer. Would anyone help? Surely didn't seem like it. They reported me to the School Nurse who then told my family. To me, this was a wrong move.

"You're doing this for attention." I remember my own Mother rubbing this in my face. She thought and believed that the reason I was doing this was over Dave's suicide. Ah, well, she was half right. But, even at the time, I didn't know who to "blame" It's only natural for certain events that you should blame it on others. We would all want to blame it on those around us. Even for our own actions at times.

Time seemed to have dragged on as I was sinking into the swallowing Darkness that seemed to enjoy its feast. Misery loves company. I remember hearing those words around me though my years. However, knowing my teachers didn't have a clue who I was, I had one that was willing to listen. Hell several. I should be thanking them for dealing with me for all the damn anxiety attacks I made them suffer through.

Through my Depression, I was praying to a God who didn't seem to EVER be there when anyone really needed him. Everyone experiences that at least once something that we all feel at times. With Depression, I locked myself away like some sort of Social Anxiety.. or at least the signs and trait of being one. I couldn't face the world any longer. Not the the condition that I was in.

I was often on my knees in a fifty million dollar suit. Figure of speech. I was being pushed over the edge and by now those who were trying their best to help me; family and teachers. Wasn't getting through. I was, for the first time in my life, experiencing grief. Something I would need to fight. Me, being as pent up inside as I was, didn't know how to deal with it any longer. I cried myself to sleep, fought alone and was wanting comfort from someone, something.

What did I end up doing? I did what anyone would seem or feel logical. I ran away. From all of it. This is how I would end up in a place I haven't heard about in years... well only a few, three at the age I was, but when I arrived, there was something different about the place. The town seemed abandoned. Was this true? Where I ended up? I thought it was just a myth.

Yes. I had arrived in Silent Hill.


	3. Insanity

**Author's Note:** Look, this is going to be WAY different. If you like it, let me know. Any characters I create are my own. Anything Silent Hill related belongs to Team Silent. Keep in mind that this is more out of character if anything.

**Insanity**

The last time I was here was when I was nine. Silent Hill to haven't changed one bit. It was like being home again. Something I never thought possible. Perhaps they were right on that too, that home is where the heart is. Concerned that I traveled too far, I looked behind me. The road I arrived through was now destroyed. For in this moment, I knew I was alone.

I remember as clear as day when I was last here. I ended up meeting a man by the name of Harry Mason. Someone who impacted me only slightly as I would grow older. He knew my Dad; Dave. What... what if he was still here? No... it wouldn't be possible. He escaped the last I heard. Something that anyone who traveled here would be thankful for.

This had to have been my third visit to Silent Hill, my second visit being with my Brother who was wanting to meet someone a long time back. That was about two years ago, so I could guess. The memories of this place were foggy at best. I would continue on this abandoned town, regardless of my destination

I hear that the Old Gods never let you go unless you figure out your problems. So here I was, not understanding a damn thing. Where was I? Nah.. that wouldn't matter seeing that much of the town itself would tell me if I was going the wrong way. Any access to a map would be out of my reach anyway.

How does one describe Silent Hill? Placed simply, you don't. It forms around your own demons. Something that happens to everyone who comes here. Reminds me of how a "nightmare" once consumed this quaint little town. If I remember, the little girl sealed off the town from any "normal" world that was still left. She had succeeded.

If Silent Hill calls you, it's not to be ignored. Yeah, it's something i never quite understood myself. Why I was here would be of my own reason. For this, I knew. I knew it wanted me to face my fear. That it was for my own Insanity my life was changing. I would like to question how or why I got here, but I continue to press onward through this abandoned town.

Something about all this wasn't quite right. None of this seemed right. It was different back then, seeing the town wasn't after me before, however, it now was. If I knew at all about this town, it certainly had a screwed up way of showing you what should be face and what should be fixed in your life. So in all, it was your own version of Hell.

There certainly was a HOLE here... it's GONE now...

It was within my mumbling to myself, I heard something familiar. The siren. Oh god... no.. no.. no no no... NO! I don't want to face those THINGS! Those demons... what am I to do? I am all alone? No weapon, Nothing. What other choice did I have than keep walking?


	4. Fear

**Author's Note:** Look, this is going to be WAY different. If you like it, let me know. Any characters I create are my own. Anything Silent Hill related belongs to Team Silent. Keep in mind that this is more out of character if anything.

**Fear**

Fighting your own demons to get to the center of your problems can be that. Problems. I saw it around me. The darkness. The blood. The monsters. The screams. THE NIGHTMARE. I ran, scared of what could be around every corner and every eternal darkness. I felt the "clang clang clang clang" under my feet. The metal grating shaking to my movement. They were after me. The demons. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see them. I didn't want to face those fears.

How would I even be able to?

I needed a way out, and fast. My heart was racing. I could feel a strange energy reading my every thought, my every emotion. It wasn't long before I found myself in a familiar area again. I was down where my childhood home was. Where Dave...

It was Hatch Street all right. If this was any cruel and sick joke, it was something the Old Gods enjoyed by sending a message. Twisted demons. Go away. I didn't want to comprehend your meaning even if it meant you wanted me to see something.

Not like I had a choice. Okay. I did, but I would need to face what they wanted me to see in order to let me go. I felt that sickening Fear. Something I knew that would transform my thoughts. I went through the front door of the Hatch Street House, I noticed a shift in the air. A rancid smell. Everything was a rust color. It was... disgusting to say the least.

I felt something run through my body. I gasped to catch my breath as I saw him. My Dad. Oh my god. What happened to him? Oh god... no.. I felt his darkness, His hatred. I feared that. Something I knew was all to familiar the days before I would never see him again. Silent Hill was being quite cruel at this point.

I was hearing Dave yelling as my Mom too had appeared before me. The arguing was pushed into the Kitchen. I would need to relive the anguish of the last hours my Dad was facing. The yelling had continued as my Mom was very upset. I saw him grab her cellphone, smash it on the ground and acting out of complete rage. I saw him push my Mom. Thankfully she had landed in a pile of clothes that was behind her.

My Cousin Jake had entered the scene. The image of him being blurred as Dave escaped the Kitchen and into the Living Room. My Cousin Jake attended to my heartbroken, sobbing Mother. As he offered to help in anyway he knew how, they went about their own business. My Mom in tears, and for the first time, in a long time, I reached out in pain for her.

_BANG!_

I had flinched. No.. I ran into the Living Room, seeing Dave on the couch, blood dripping from his head. Dear GOD.. No... The sound echoed as loud as it could. My Mom and Cousin rushing onto the scene. The denial in my Mom's eyes. She saw it.. as clear as day. Dave continued to breathe his last as pain escaped his final regret.

I couldn't stand what I was looking at. I escaped into the Kitchen. I felt as though I was going to throw up, Instead, I sobbed heavily. To witness such a gruesome and selfless act terrified me to death. I couldn't handle what I just saw. I WANT TO GO HOME! I was screaming to Silent Hill. Just... let me go...

Gathering myself, I found something I would never expect. On the table laid two things. An old fashion radio I never seen before and a piece of paper with only one word written on it. As shook my head. Yeah, right. I huffed. Not in a thousand years.

It was silent as I heard the static from the radio shriek. Warning me of danger. Picking up the radio, I shook it. Damn thing must have been broken. COME ON! I was on the verge of yelling. It got louder as I turned my head to the left. It was my Dad, transforming into something horrid. My eyes widened in fear. I would need to find a way out, and fast.


	5. Doubt

**Author's Note:** Look, this is going to be WAY different. If you like it, let me know. Any characters I create are my own. Anything Silent Hill related belongs to Team Silent. Keep in mind that this is more out of character if anything.

**Doubt**

In fear, I became paralyzed for a brief moment as I looked at the paper that was beside me. "Doubt" was all it read. My heart was pounding. NO.. it wasn't doubt. It was... it was.. denial. DENIAL! I noticed that in his hand he still carried the gun. As he stood before me, I saw the gash on the left side of his head and no exit wound. It reminded me more of a shotgun damage than a handgun.

I wasn't given any time as Dave rose the gun towards me. Aiming for my head. He was... going to shoot me. Would I cry? Would I beg? I would have to if I wanted to keep living. With tears in my eyes, I placed all my effort into carefully thinking out my words.

"DAD! NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T!" Hot, fresh tears continued to roll down my face. Why was I being punished? It was my MOM who needed it... again here I was, placing the blame on someone. At this point, I could have cared less. I was compensating for my life. Hoping I would continue living. I had closed my eyes, preparing to endure some sort of pain.

Within moments, I heard gunshots from behind me. I heard them hit my Dad. Making him drop to the ground. I felt something grab on to me left shoulder, bringing me to my feet. "Come on! This way!" Was all that I heard. I saw my benefactor. He wore what appeared to be a gray shirt, green type army like jacket, nice looking jeans even a nice pair of black boots to match.

"What... who...?" My voice was choking up.

"Come on! Just follow me." His voice repeated as I followed orders. I heard heaving steps as we both ran throughout the streets. Dave was now running after us, like some sort of deranged demon. If there was a moment to pray, this would be it. "He just won't give up will he?" My benefactor questioned, continuing to shoot at my Dad.

I still couldn't answer him seeing I was more confused than ever. "Why Dad. Why?" I felt myself questioning aloud with every given breath. I felt my benefactor grab my right wrist as I almost tripped over my own feet. We kept on running until the street changed. I was gasping for air as I saw my childhood home disappear before my own eyes like a mirage in the desert.

I have caved in from the weakness as my benefactor caught me. I had continued crying, grieving at what brought me to this moment. I felt the man drop his gun as I burred myself into him. "God... I am.. so.." I breathed. "-so sorry." He said nothing in response, allowing me to work through my phase.

Pulling me away from him, my benefactor sighed. "What's your name?"

I was a bit shocked. "My name? It's.. Alyssa." Yeah.. bad introduction if I didn't say so myself.

"Nice to meet you Alyssa, my name is James. Tell me what are you doing here?" He was certainly straight to the point. I couldn't really explain to James seeing that I couldn't find that answer myself. I told him that I ran away. That I was going through too much. Something I couldn't comprehend. What he saved me from certainly defined that.

I could tell that James wasn't much of a talker, more of a listener. How could I explain this man? Well, for all know he could have a split personality. To be honest. James reminded me a bit of what I was becoming, even though back then I wouldn't have given it a second thought. I wasn't expecting to ever see him. It was two years. The same man my brother had met. So technically we already knew each other.

James was confused more than ever when I tried my best to explain my possibilities of being in Silent Hill. He was overall in shock and all over what I was battling through. James knew the feeling I was experiencing. James was very upset though. "There is always another way." I told him all that I was going through, allowing my rage to express itself.

All I could tell was that James wanted to laugh at all my anguish. Maybe calling me an idiot could have suited the situation better. He remained strong and silent, hearing all that I had to share before expressing his thoughts. Something or perhaps all that I was sharing with him made him become unsettled.

James explained to me that I shouldn't blame my parents or their actions, but my own. That I shouldn't push myself over the edge for something that wasn't in my jurisdiction. That I would need to learn how to become headstrong. To face my fears the town was showing me head on. I couldn't do this alone. I think James knew this. Normally I would ask him his story, but from what I could tell, James didn't want to share.

Who was I to complain?


	6. Trust

**Author's Note:** Look, this is going to be WAY different. If you like it, let me know. Any characters I create are my own. Anything Silent Hill related belongs to Team Silent. Keep in mind that this is more out of character if anything.

**Trust**

Silence was more than welcoming after explaining the personal Hell I was facing. I found it odd that James wanted to help me. Why would he? I shook my head at disbelief. Could I really Trust him? With body language we were able to express more than said. All I wanted was out. James was more seclusive than me. Has it been years since finding anyone? How could one assume that?

Being honest was something I never thought twice about while being around James. I had admitted that I was being pushed too much. He asked basic questions I haven't heard in a long time like "How are you dealing?", "Has anyone helped you or at least tried?", "Do you know how you are?", "Do they know you're losing your mind?" Some of the questions were actually laughable.

James gave me a glare. He was serious about all that he was asking me. It was all about my "sanity" or so he told me. Perhaps he wanted me to keep that in mind. James could feel himself wanting to relate. He opened up about explaining his wife. My god. How could I have forgotten? I totally did. Oh how guilty I was feeling.

On the other hand, it felt good I was finally talking to someone about my problems. James saw what I was going through with any more questions than being asked. Compassion. That would be the correct word. Regardless of what he went through, I didn't care. I trusted James. His actions are what defined him. I was thankful. Should I have been?

James reminded me not to fear my whole situation. He wanted more details, seeing if it would help. With a sighing breath, I started answering his request. It was quite sometime since I gave it thought. It was happening even before Dave had shot himself. That everything, that I wanted to blame was all on my Mom. I knew it was wrong, but I was willing to speak up about everything.

I carefully watched his expressions as I mustered all the courage I could find. Everything was literally hell for me. My Mom had met and DATED Lou before this all happened. I can't stress this enough. Behind the family, Mom dated Lou, but Dave wasn't stupid at least. They argued every night and every day. Lou left for a time, sure, but came back. It was a bad move.

It wasn't until then that Mom talked to Dave about getting a divorce. Dave was very upset. He wanted to do all that he could to fix the marriage, but through triumph he fell. It drove him mad, and my mom claimed to have been wanting time. I was angered by this truthfully. What was wrong with my mom troubled me.

"Your Father's death wasn't your fault. If you want to know who to blame, you have the right to blame your parents you have now, but..." James thought at his words. "Even if you hate your mom, she never pulled that trigger. Nor was it Lou that kept on supporting her. There is one thing that you SHOULD blame your mom for though..."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. James mentioned the word "cheating" to me. That my Mom had no right to date someone behind Dave's back without some sort of "agreement". The agreements being are as followed: Separation or Divorce. It was shame on my Mom for being selfless and thinking of herself.

James reached out, supporting me without pushing any sort boundaries or bubbles. I explained to him what she said. "You can't help on who you fall in love with." Sure Mom, but that doesn't mean you DATE someone if you are already MARRIED. James was right. I felt deeply hurt. Could I be blamed...? I found myself in tears again.

I was pulled in by James as I broke down in his arms. It felt good that someone was finally willing to talk about this after all that I have gone through. All that I suppressed. I felt relieved. I knew that I was finally working at not "feeling alone". James was kind enough to remind me that it was okay to feel anger towards those who made their mistakes.

"Suicide is never the answer." I remember him whispering into my head. That stuck. "Just look at where it put Dave." Again, James was right.

It was a good feeling. For once in my life, I felt as though I was capable on having a father figure. James may have been the most unusual one, but it was the closest I was going to get. I forgave his past actions as he comforted me with hope, words of wisdom and the strength to push on. I embraced him. "Thank you." Was all I could do to respond to all the advice he was willing to share.

"You got to keep moving. Not just for yourself, but for your future." James reminded me. "Remember to smile more too. It will always lift your spirits. At least I hope." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. For once, I laughed. Something that he hadn't heard in a long time.


	7. Acceptance

**Author's Note:** Look, this is going to be WAY different. If you like it, let me know. Any characters I create are my own. Anything Silent Hill related belongs to Team Silent. Keep in mind that this is more out of character if anything.

**Acceptance**

It felt good to not have to end my life. That my pain was finally being heard. That I wasn't doing it for "attention". That all that was going on was basic. James was willing to share that with me. It was giving me courage. That after so much pent up energy, I wanted to throw the negative towards the apparition of Dave.

I was supported, but James had said that it was all on me to eliminate the illusion that was created. Surely, it took a while, but it was through this, I forgave my Dad, destroying the monster. I felt remorse, even sorrow. This I knew it would take time to work through, Maybe someday if I returned and the town was nice enough, I could see my Dad in his original form again.

James reminded me that I should live for myself. Few words of advice that many don't take too seriously. With all that I have went through. I knew that right then, life couldn't be a cruel as I was wanting to see it. That I, once in a long while, had hope for the future. Something I didn't have since abandoning the family. I gave a smile, something that glowed, reflecting off of James.

Even with all the darkness that James had, I could tell he was given a little light from helping me. It made him feel better knowing he could help someone like me avoid suicide. To avoid making a stupid mistake. This turned out to be a wonderful experience for both me and him. The positive energy I yearned to feel like Winter onto Spring.

With final thoughts, I could tell that the old road I approached Silent Hill with was letting passage out. James had accompanied me as far as he could before stopping. It took me a moment to realize. There was a small sadness that lingered. Would I ever see him again? There was nothing said as of yet as I gave him a hug. "I'm glad I helped you."

After my own personal Hell I experienced, I was finally set free. That I could learn how to move on. As I let go of James, the piece of paper I had, dropped. I tilted my head. I questioned a bit as I read the lines.

_Darkness can often lead to Redemption. For Insanity can often being Fear. Never Fear "Doubt" ; it can often result to Trust and Acceptance._


End file.
